The subject matter described herein relates to a light emitting diode (LED) assembly.
Generally LED assemblies include a LED module having at least one LED. The LED may generate a substantial amount of heat that may affect a performance of the LED and/or the LED assembly as a whole. For example, excessive heat may cause the LED to output less lumens of light than the LED is intended to output. Alternatively, excessive heat in the LED may damage the LED, LED module, and/or the LED assembly. Typically, LED modules are coupled to a heat sink to control temperatures of the LED. The heat sink is configured to absorb heat from the LED to maintain a performance of the LED assembly.
However, conventional LED assemblies are not without their disadvantages. For example, heat sinks are passive cooling devices. The heat sinks are typically designed to effectively cool the LED at the maximum operating temperature of the LED. Heat sinks may not always be effective in cooling the LED, especially when the LED is reaching substantially high temperatures. As such, heat sinks are overdesigned for normal operation of the LED. The heat sinks are larger than needed for most operating temperatures, leading to a bulky LED assembly. The bulky heat sinks increase the space required to install the LED assembly. When smaller heat sinks are used, such other LED assemblies use active cooling systems, such as fans or other similar devices, to cool the LEDs. Such systems operate independent of the LED assembly, require their own power source, and are not temperature dependent.
A need remains for an LED assembly having active cooling. Another need remains for an LED assembly having a cooling system that does not require secondary power. Another need remains for an LED assembly that reduces the size of the components required to cool the LED.